hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2027 Atlantic Hurricane Season(denezrg)
''SEASON SUMMARY '' Thanks to Money Hurricane for helping me out! :) I need formatting help I need formatting help I need formatting help I need formatting help I need formatting help I need formatting help I need formatting help I need formatting help I need formatting help I need formatting help kek Hurricane Abeliene On May 15th, a rare tropical wave that had been tracked by NHC since May 11th had a burst of convection. It had acquired a circulation days ago as a tropical wave, but the burst of convection was all it needed to become classified as a Tropical Depression. on May 16th, a sustained wind measurement on one of the Windward Islands read 43 MPH, prompting an upgrade to Tropical Storm by the NHC. As Abeliene began to move around the western edge of a stationary trough it was south of, Abeliene began to turn north. This meant Abeliene was over much warmer water than previously. Abeliene began to intensify considerably overnight on May 17th, and she was upgraded to a Category 1 Hurricane. Abeliene continued to intensify as she continued NNW. She was briefly upgraded to a Category 2 Hurricane before encountering colder waters N of Puerto Rico, causing her to weaken to a Cat. 1. Abeliene began to turn West again after the trough moved into the central Caribbean. She rounded the top of the trough and began to move SW, making landfall in the D.R. as a 85 MPH Hurricane. The landfall made her weaken down to a Tropical Storm as she began to turn west in response to a strengthening area of high pressure to her North. She quickly restrengthened up to a Category 2 again in the warm waters just south of Haiti on May 20th. Abeliene turned north unexpectedly, prompting Hurricane Watches and Warnings to be issued for parts of Florida and the Bahamas. As Abeliene passed through the Bahamas, she began to turn Northwest. Abeliene encountered higher wind shear and weakened to a Cat 1 Hurricane on May 21st. She then made landfall in Florida on May 22nd. Soon afterwards, Abeliene turned North. She quickly weakened over Florida to a Tropical Storm, then to Tropical Depression. She began a cyclonic loop as a Tropical Depression, but degenerated to a Tropical Wave before she could complete it. Tropical Storm Barry On June 12th, a Tropical Wave turned into Invest 92L after it became better organized over the Northern Caribbean. After tracking north into the Gulf of Mexico, it began to have a low level circulation. On June 15th, Hurricane Hunter Aircraft confirmed it was Tropical Depression 2. Later that day, as it began to turn farther westward, another Hurricane Hunter Aircraft confirmed it had sustained winds of 46 MPH, prompting the NHC to upgrade it to Tropical Storm Barry. Tropical Storm Warnings were issued for parts of Florida. On June 16th, Barry made landfall at it's peak intensity of 50 MPH in Florida. Barry quickly weakened to a Tropical Depression inland, then degenerated into a Tropical Low shortly thereafter On June 17th. Tropical Storm Christine On July 1st, a cluster of thunderstorms north of Cuba was deemed Invest 92L by the NHC. On July 2nd, after moving north, the wave became Tropical Depression 3. Soon afterwards, TD 3 stregnthened further and had a convection boost and became Tropical Storm Christine over the Bahamas. Christine continued north before an area of high pressure to Christine's north blocked her and forced Christine west, into high shear. Christine was quickly shredded to pieces by the shear and degenerated into a Tropical Wave on July 5th. Hurricane Danny Work In Progress Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:2027 Atlantic Hurricane Season Category:Future Hurricane Seasons Category:Future Storms